Amarante the cheetah
by amarantethecheeta
Summary: A young cheetah must overcome her fears if she wishes to survive. Her friends are gone and she is in the hands of an evil dictator. What will she do? This is my first fanfic, so please R&R (read and review)!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic!..or to-be fanfic actually...**

**I am only putting up the prologue today and if I get enough people saying they want me to make it...then I will put up the first chapter! If not...I might anyway!**

**So enough talking and here is the prologue!**

Prologue:

Happy splashing could be heard in a nearby pond.

Unknown to the children playing, a dark cloud was setting over the great forest and it's surroundings.

Terrible things were in the air, and the elders of the tribe could feel it.

They were anticipating the worst and were very afraid for the well being of the cubs.

A cackle was heard throughout the land as a giant black airship descended from the sky onto the unsuspecting camp.

**Now I won't be able to put the chapters up as fast as they should be every now and then because, yes, I am still in school...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Well the first chapter should come out in the next couple of days seeing as I am almost already done. So see you later!.. Wait... we can't see each other soooooo... write to you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again!:P So I am pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I want to thank MaxRide256 and for reviewing! I was so happy that I went a bit fangirl! iiiiiiiiiiiiii! Well fangirling aside, I also want to thank all you readers that didn't review...if there are any of you... Well enough talking, here is the chapter!**

**One last thing though, I need to insert a disclaimer so I don't get sued...**

**I do not own anything in this story other than Amarante, Hanako, Akane, Amarante's mom and the Kountoun clan. All other characters belong to Sega and Archie comics respectively.**

Chapter 1:

The sun was slowly rising over the trees while moaning and shuffling could be heard. The Kountoun clan was just waking up. Only one little cheetah was still sound asleep...until screaming was heard outside.

"Amarante! Get up Amarante!"

The young cheetah turned over and put her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound. After failing miserably to do just that, she sits up immediately and screams loud enough for the voices outside to hear.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!"

The young cheetah slowly got out of bed and puts on a pink t-shirt and baggy camo pants. She goes up to the mirror and checks out what looks back at her; a female cheetah of 8 years of age with golden fur and beautiful black spots all over. She had green eyes and a cute little black nose. Amarante fixed her fur and walked outside to meet her friends Hanako and Akane. Hanako had the same kind of fur as Amarante but had a lock of black hair coming out the top of his head, he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Akane had more of a yellow colour of fur with the same black spots but she had long blond hair coming out of her head, she was wearing a blue and grey plaid mini skirt and a sky blue t-shirt.

"Let's go play in the forest!" said Hanako.

"Sure!" replied Amarante "It's supposed to be wild berry season, we should probably pick some."

"Yay! I love wild berries!" cries Akane "We should bring some home for our families."

"That's a great idea! I'll go get some baskets." says Amarante "Be back in a sec."

Amarante rushes through her tent and grabs the berry baskets. She then runs back out and starts walking, with her friends, to the great forest, the place that the Kountoun clan decided to camp beside for the week as they were nomads. Before the children could get very far though, they heard a voice coming from the opening of Amarante's tent.

"Have fun!" said the voice from the door;

"Okay, mom!" replied Amarante.

Amarante's mom also had the same type of fur as Amarante and Hanako but her left eye was surrounded by a big black spot, she was wearing ripped jeans and an orange t-shirt. She watched as the children walked into the great forest and couldn't shake the feeling that it would be the last time that she would see them.

**Yes, I did that...I did just leave you on a cliff-hanger after the first chapter of the story...Live with it cuz THIS IS WHO I AM! Well other than that please tell me if this chapter was to long or short or if there is any thing you don't like about the story. Please review and TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Well I guess I will talk to you next chapter, BYE!**

**-ATC**


End file.
